Nourrir la bête
by Simakai
Summary: Bah, le titre est assez suggestif... Vincent, après dix ans dans son cercueil, a vraiment très faim... devinez qui Hojo va lui donner pour le nourrir? Mature, pour yaoi...


Bon, une autre demande spéciale de la part de mon amie Ju-san... elle a le don de choisir des pairing à peu près impossibles... soupire

Mais j'ai pourtant relevé le défi! sourire fier et un peu chiant

J'ai essayé de conserver la personnalité des personnages. Pour Zack, je pense que ça va, mais pour Vincent, je crois que ça se gâte un peu... enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles...

* * *

Hojo marchait dans le manoir Shin-Ra, préoccupé. On lui avait remis un rapport inquiétant concernant le sujet Vincent Valentine. Lui qui aurait dû dormir éternellement commençait à s'agiter dans son cercueil et à crier nuit et jour. Il devait aller vérifier.

-Petit emmerdeur…

Les techniciens s'occupant du labo se plaignaient du vacarme, ils affirmaient qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à travailler convenablement. Les techniciens, bande d'incapables… ils n'avaient rien à faire sinon surveiller les sujets Cloud et Zack, et devaient les nourrir une fois par jour… surveiller des tubes, prendre note quelques données… et ces idiots étaient gênés par le bruit!

Les dalles de pierre du mur de la chambre cédèrent, laissant place à un long escalier de planches peu égales tournoyants jusque dans les ténèbres insondables du tunnel. À mesure qu'il descendait, il entendait effectivement des cris. La voix de Valentine…? Mais… ce n'était pas vraiment… une voix… humaine… plutôt…

Un garde armé se précipita vers Hojo, surgissant des ténèbres, haletant.

-Professeur, venez vite! Vincent, il…

-Il est sorti de son cercueil? Je le croyais pourtant bien scellé…

-Pas seulement ça, professeur… bien pire!

Inquiet, vaguement alarmé, Hojo redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Il s'est… transformé, acheva le garde, hésitant.

-Ah… je vois. Je vois. Je vois. C'est vraiment dommage. Je vois.

Hojo poursuivit son chemin dans les escaliers, suivi par le garde en bleu qui tenta vainement de le retenir.

-N'y allez pas, monsieur, c'est bien trop dangereux!

-J'y vais. Donne-moi ton fusil, je dois quand même me protéger…

Le garde tendit sa mitrailleuse au scientifique, qui la prit en mains comme un véritable soldat… et il tira sur le garde.

-Incapable.

Le cadavre roula jusqu'en bas des escaliers, poussé par le pied de Hojo, méprisant.

-Même pas foutu de maîtriser Valentine.

Il s'enfonça dans le tunnel faiblement éclairé, se dirigea vers la salle aux cercueils. Le tapage de Vincent était en effet assourdissant : rugissements, hurlements de loup, fracas de meubles qu'on brisait… Hojo s'inquiéta vaguement de l'état du mobilier de la pièce – les cercueils sont hors de prix, les croque-morts font des affaires en or… bande de vautours…

La porte. Soigneusement barricadée. Hojo n'alla pas voir les techniciens, terrés dans le labo, tremblants de peur, mouillant leur pantalon à chaque cri de Valentine. Il dégagea rapidement la porte, voulut l'ouvrir. Fermée à clé, évidemment. Irrité, ne voulant pas aller chercher la foutue clé dans le coffre du deuxième étage, il tira sur la serrure avec la mitrailleuse. Les balles la firent céder assez rapidement.

Dans l'urgence, se dit-il, la solution la plus violente est souvent la meilleure.

Une horrible créature à la fourrure mauve s'offrit à son regard blasé. La bave aux lèvres, le monstre ne prit qu'une seconde pour se décider à attaquer cet humain un peu trop aventureux… mais Hojo avait déjà commencé à tirer.

Les balles. Le sang. La souffrance de la bête, de Valentine. Hojo se délectait de ce spectacle.

La créature s'effondra rapidement, avant même d'avoir pu attaquer, et elle sembla fondre, se rétrécir… et forma à nouveau le corps du sujet Vincent Valentine. Il ne portait pas les blessures de son alter-ego monstrueux, mais à coup sûr il était plus que sonné. Hojo se retint de tirer une balle ou deux sur lui, dans ce cœur offert qui l'avait tant énervé autrefois. Énervé.

OoOoO

Retour à la raison. À moi-même. À ma douleur.

Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais eu faim. Trop faim. Ma faim affectait mes rêves, je rêvais ma faim, ma faim de Lucrecia, non pas la faim de son amour, de son pardon, mais celle de sa chair, de son sang. Troublant, terrifiant, même. Si on moins j'avais eu faim de son corps, de son sexe… non. Faim de sang.

Alors je m'éveillai. Faim. Ce n'était pas un autre mauvais rêve, c'était purement réel, physique. La faim. Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermé ici? Je ne pouvais même plus bouger vraiment, je remuais à peine. Faim. Obsédante faim.

J'ai commencé à appeler. Faiblement, de plus en plus fort. Nul ne répondait. J'avais faim – douleur – je ne pouvais penser qu'à ma faim – obsession – crier, toujours crier, de plus en plus fort – frapper sur la cloison, frapper – perdre mes forces – celles qui me restaient encore.

Et soudain, au bout d'un temps incalculable – des jours probablement – je sentis ma faim prendre le contrôle de moi-même.

En moi une force inconnue affluait; je l'ai laissée prendre le contrôle.

Flou. Le cercueil défoncé, mais pas par mes propres mains. Des hurlements, mais pas de ma gorge. C'était rassurant et effrayant à la fois. Cette force purement maléfique, indépendante de ma volonté… mais j'ai préféré fermer mes yeux – mon esprit – la laisser faire.

Je me sentais bien. Je ne ressentais plus la faim, la force la ressentait à ma place. Juste me laisser porter dans ce sentiment de bien-être, après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être… éternel. La souffrance reviendrait vite, je le savais.

Elle n'est pas revenue comme je le croyais. Balles, des balles dans ma peau, ma chair – celle de la force, mais la mienne aussi, mon sang.

Une dernière vision, celle d'un visage haï, les reflets des flammes des torches dans ses lunettes. Hojohojohojohojohojohojohojohojohojohojo… La haine, mais je perdais déjà conscience.

Reprenant mes esprits, ma raison, ma douleur : tout revenait.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, vraiment plus. Ce n'était pas cette sensation d'enfermement de mon cercueil, c'était autre chose, une sensation qui hantait toujours mes rêves. Être attaché à cette table, dans ce labo, là où j'ai dû souffrir les expériences de Hojo, là où je suis devenu… là où j'ai reçu ce bras immonde, ces yeux écarlate, là où je suis devenu…

Qu'étais-je devenu?

-Tu t'es finalement transformé… magnifique.

Cette voix maudite, si méprisante, nasillarde, cette voix de mes pires cauchemars…

-Hojo… que s'est-il passé? Réponds-moi!

J'aurais voulu crier, laisser couler ma rage par mes mots, par leur force, mais ma gorge était horriblement rauque, et mes lèvres ne purent articuler qu'un murmure.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois… lorsque je t'ai vampirisé… lorsque je t'ai posé cette magnifique main cybernétique…

Il passa ses doigts sur le métal de mon bras gauche. Je voulus me défaire de ce contact, même si je ne le sentais pas, mais mes liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés, je pouvais seulement remuer les doigts.

-… j'ai aussi implanté des cellules en toi.

-Des cellules de Jenova?

-Toutes sortes de cellules. Et finalement, l'une d'elles s'est manifestée. Galian Beast. Un spécimen de toute beauté.

-Je me suis transformé… en Galian?

Horreur de moi-même. Dire que je me considérais déjà comme un monstre… il y avait une bête, tapie en moi, dans mon sang… une bête, et peut-être d'autres. Je haïssais Hojo de toute mon âme.

-Tu es comme une boîte à surprises, me dit-il. Qui sait ce que tu nous réserves encore?

Il ricana. Leur réserver quelque chose? J'aurais bien aimé savoir quoi.

-Mais… dis-moi, Valentine… pourquoi toute cette agitation, soudainement? Tu as passé les dernières années bien tranquille, bien caché… Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Répondre? L'intérêt de Hojo pour moi était purement scientifique. J'étais son jouet, son expérience aléatoire, sa « boîte à surprises. » Il assurerait ma survie simplement pour pouvoir m'étudier. Quel caractère méprisable!

Et moi, pourquoi voulais-je vivre? Pure lâcheté que mon existence, peuplée de l'illusion de mes songes sans fin dans mon cercueil. Ma maigre raison de vivre : l'espoir de me venger de Hojo… non. J'aurais voulu mettre fin à mes jours, mais je devais souffrir. Pour Lucrecia. Pour mes péchés.

-J'ai faim, dis-je simplement.

-Faim?

Il parut amusé.

-Et de quoi as-tu faim?

Honte, mais la volonté de vivre, aussi morbide était-elle, prit le dessus.

-De sang.

-Oh… je vois… c'est parce que tu es encore à moitié humain que tu ne peux pas dormir éternellement comme un bon vampire. Tu as tenu dix ans. Pas mal.

Impatience. Peu m'importait le pourquoi, je savais déjà que j'étais devenu ce genre de monstre, un vampire. Ma faim était horrible, je la ressentais dans chacune des fibres de mon corps.

-Hojo, j'ai faim. Tu dois me nourrir.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose? Pour toi?

-C'est toi qui as fait de moi ce que je suis devenu. C'est de ta faute! Ta faute!

-Tu sais bien que j'ai fait ça pour te faire souffrir. Ta faim, ta douleur… tout cela… m'amuse. Follement.

Colère. Hojo rit de me voir m'agiter inutilement. Colère – ce n'était plus vraiment ma colère. La force de Galian Beast affluait en moi à nouveau. Un instant pour décider quoi faire, et je voyais, méprisant et méprisable, le visage de Hojo penché sur moi. D'accord, viens, Galian, fais-lui du mal.

OoOoO

Il le haïssait.

Hojo se laissait panser par un de ses techniciens. Il fulminait. Valentine s'était à nouveau transformé en Galian Beast, avait réussi à briser ses liens. Hojo avait été griffé au visage et au torse, il s'était dégagé d'entre ses pattes de peine et de misère. Encore la mitrailleuse – cet instrument était décidément bien pratique.

Il le haïssait, mais il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il regrettait de l'avoir fait si fort, mais c'était si… intéressant.

Alors Valentine avait faim. Il voulait du sang : évidemment, c'était un demi-vampire. On lui en donnerait, du sang. Il voulait du sang : le sang de qui? Hojo voulait la paix avec Galian Beast. Il voulait du sang : bien choisir la victime était primordial. Une victime qui pourrait rassasier Valentine pour longtemps. Il voulait du sang, et il s'endormirait à nouveau. Hojo achèterait le calme par une victime et par le sang.

Le technicien acheva de panser le torse de Hojo, qui lui jeta un regard étrange. L'assistant préféra fuir poliment. Une victime, il fallait une victime. Comment disait-on? Un calice, pour abreuver Valentine.

Hojo se promena nonchalamment dans son labo. Un homme fort. Il ne voulait sacrifier personne pour ce bâtard de Valentine, donc il fallait un homme de bonne constitution. Pas un employé de la Shin-Ra. Un prisonnier? Il y en avait peu qui feraient l'affaire.

Les tubes irradiaient une lumière verte. Les tubes des sujets Cloud et Zack.

Pourquoi pas un de ces deux-là? Zack, c'était nettement le plus fort. Cloud n'était qu'une ombre, il avait à peine conscience de lui-même depuis qu'on l'avait emmené ici. Zack, par contre, était en pleine forme… peut-être un peu trop. Il pourrait se rebeller… bah, il n'avait qu'à bien le droguer.

Oui, Zack, c'était une bonne idée.

Hojo s'approcha du tube. Le jeune homme était baigné d'une lueur verte qui lui donnait un teint étrange. Il avait été emmené ici il y a un an. Un an que Sephiroth s'était enfui, un an depuis l'incident Nibelheim… Hojo repoussa ce souvenir de sa mémoire. C'était plutôt désagréable… à part ces deux échantillons, il n'avait rien pu tirer de profitable de cet événement. Bah… maintenant, ils serviraient enfin. Du moins, Zack lui servirait. Hojo doutait que Cloud puisse être d'une utilité quelconque à qui que ce soit.

OoOoO

Oh la la… la lumière, la vraie lumière… c'était d'un tel éblouissement… bon, d'accord, ce n'était que la lumière des néons du labo, mais chaque fois, c'était pareil, je clignais des yeux comme si je faisais une crise de quelque chose. Une crise de lumière, peut-être?

On m'avait sorti du tube, de ma léthargie. On m'avait nourri, et on avait enfoncé des aiguilles dans mes bras. Pour quoi faire, je n'en savais rien. J'aurais bien voulu les empêcher, mais en sortant du tube, je me sens toujours très faible, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'améliore sur ce point-là si je voulais m'échapper un jour de cet endroit stupide.

Des aiguilles dans mes bras, des seringues, des injections pour me calmer, je le sais, parce que je me sentais mou comme du chiffon après qu'on ait forcé mes veines à boire tout ça.

Me calmer. Moi. Zack. C'était probablement la seule manière de me calmer. Ouais. La seule chose que j'aurais voulu faire, c'était partir de cet endroit, avec Cloud. Je n'allais pas le laisser là, quand même… Le pauvre. J'avais pitié de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait réussi à tuer Sephiroth, bon sang! Et là, il se trouvait dans un état vraiment lamentable. On aurait dit, en le voyant, qu'une pichenette aurait suffi à l'achever.

Mais c'était mon ami, vous savez? Quand on partage une vie horrible avec quelqu'un, on s'en fait rapidement un ami. Cloud arrivait à parler, parfois. Il me faisait des signes. Lors de notre repas quotidien, il lui arrivait de me sourire, quand il y avait suffisamment de conscience assemblée en lui ce jour-là. Je savais que c'était un ami, un vrai.

Sauf que là, j'étais seul. Cloud était toujours dans son tube. Il me regardait de ses yeux mornes, il me regardait me faire injecter tous ces calmants, et il ne bougeait pas. Je ne lui en voulais pas. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

On m'a transporté. J'étais attaché sur une civière, pas très confortable, d'ailleurs, ils auraient pu mieux choisir. Ils ne m'ont pas emmené très loin, à quelques mètres du labo. Je ne voyais pas très bien où nous étions, d'ailleurs il faisait plutôt sombre. Ils ont ouvert une porte, et ils m'ont balancé, tout attaché dans cette civière, dans une sorte de crypte.

-Tiens, Valentine, voilà ce que tu as demandé. Hojo te demande de ne pas le tuer.

-C'est tout? demanda une voix sépulcrale qui me fit courir des frissons le long de l'échine.

Les types m'ont laissé là sans répondre, et même si ma tête était vraiment embrouillée par les calmants, je commençais vaguement à paniquer. Une tête a surgi au-dessus de moi, et j'ai failli hurler, moitié de surprise, moitié de pure terreur.

L'homme avait les yeux rouge carmin, et pire, son regard était fou, avide, complètement malade. Des crocs dépassaient de sa bouche aux lèvres pâles, mais pas aussi pâles que sa peau, carrément livide. Ses longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés, mal retenus par un bandeau rouge, vinrent frôler mon visage.

Il me regarda ainsi quelques instants, puis il huma ma gorge. Je déglutis bruyamment. Ses cheveux et sa respiration dans mon cou me chatouillaient horriblement. Je me sentais en danger. Si les types avaient pris la peine de lui spécifier de ne pas me tuer, c'était qu'il en était bien capable… et là, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me défendre.

Il se rejeta en arrière, et siffla comme une bête.

-Ils t'ont drogué.

-T'es qui, toi?

-Je ne peux pas boire ton sang, ils t'ont drogué.

-Boire mon sang!

Ma tête tournait à force d'enregistrer des informations saugrenues. J'avais avec moi un homme qui aurait bien voulu boire mon sang, mais qui ne le voulait pas, parce qu'on m'avait drogué. En repensant à la drogue, je me demandais si tout cela n'était pas qu'un délire de mon imagination.

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit? murmura l'homme désormais hors de vue. C'est dommage.

J'entendis un déclic, comme quand on ouvre un micro. Une voix nasillarde et projetée trop fortement éclata jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Tu fais le difficile, Valentine? Bouffe-le, qu'on en finisse!

-Vous l'avez bourré de calmants, je ne peux pas boire son sang, répondit le dénommé Valentine. Je n'ai pas envie de finir dans le même état que lui.

-Hm, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Je vois. Je vois. D'accord, je vais dire aux assistants d'envoyer Cloud à sa place.

Quoi? Ils allaient laisser mon pote, déjà faible, entre les mains d'un buveur de sang? Pas question!

-Non! m'écriai-je aussi fort que les muscles de ma bouche en compote me le permirent. Je préfère que ce soit moi! Il suffit d'attendre un peu, non?

Valentine, de retour dans mon champ de vision après s'être approché de ce que je supposais être le haut-parleur, semblait réfléchir.

-Envoyez-moi l'autre, je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre, dit-il finalement.. Professeur, j'ai faim.

-Valentine, tu as attendu dix ans, tu peux bien attendre quelques heures, non? Zack insiste, de toute façon.

-Pas Cloud, pas Cloud, murmurai-je.

L'homme aux crocs me regarda. Il était visiblement plus que contrarié, mais j'ai cru voir un zeste de pitié dans son regard rouge, qui adoucit ses traits.

-C'est bon. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira-t-il.

Le bruit horrible du haut-parleur cessa, au plus grand plaisir de mes oreilles. Valentine, sans bruit, s'installa à ma gauche et me regarda, sans expression. Je me sentais horriblement mal à l'aise. Ouais, mal à l'aise, mais plus vraiment en danger : je risquais peut-être ma vie, mais je l'avais demandé. Tout pour que Cloud ne soit pas à ma place. Cloud ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on lui prenne la moindre goutte de sang, il avait déjà besoin de toutes ses forces pour rester en vie.

-Euh… moi c'est Zack… et toi c'est comment?

Il ne répondit pas. Il continua simplement à me fixer, et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne cillait pas du tout.

-Dis… tu veux bien me détacher? Valentine, c'est bien ça? Tu veux bien me détacher? C'est que cette civière est vraiment…

-Tais-toi!

Je déglutis à nouveau. Merde, cet homme était vraiment dangereux. Oh! me dis-je, puisque je risquais déjà ma vie, je n'avais plus rien à perdre…

-Hé! Ho! J'ai pas choisi d'être là, moi, alors je peux bien dire ce que je veux, maintenant! La civière ne vaut rien niveau confort, et comme on en a encore pour quelques heures, ça serait sympa si tu pouvais me détacher, c'est tout!

Il soupira et, à ma grande surprise, il commença réellement à me détacher. Ô miracle, pensai-je quand la dernière ceinture fut déliée, quel bonheur de ne plus être scotché à cette foutue planche de bois… bon d'accord, j'étais aussi mou que du coton et l'effort pour m'asseoir avait été suffisant pour me faire voir des étoiles, mais mon dos se sentait soudainement comme sorti du purgatoire.

-Hé bien… merci, vieux!

Il ne répondit toujours pas, mais il me soutint avec un bras étrangement glacé. Je me tournai et vis une main entièrement métallique, aux doigts un peu trop pointus pour être rassurants.

-Tu veux me déposer par terre, s'il te plaît? J'ai l'impression que mes jambes ont décidé de ne pas exister aujourd'hui.

Il me traîna, d'un seul bras, jusqu'au mur où il m'assit en me laissant m'adosser contre le mur. La pierre était dure sous mes fesses, mais c'était cent fois moins pire que cette foutue civière… ben au moins, je pouvais bouger…

-Merci, Valentine. Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom. Tu m'as plutôt demandé de me taire… oh, je t'en veux pas, mais je veux pas passer les prochaines heures avec toi sans rien faire, je m'ennuie suffisamment dans ce tube où ils me placent toute la journée…

-Toi aussi tu sers les expériences de Hojo? m'interrompit-il sèchement, l'air vaguement intéressé.

-On peut dire ça, ouais… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre très souvent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Plutôt celle de dormir toujours trop longtemps.

-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. J'ai dormi là pendant dix ans.

Il me pointa une sorte de grosse caisse de bois… un cercueil. Merde, réalisai-je, c'est un vampire… je vais servir de nourriture à un vampire! Bah, trop tard pour reculer.

OoOoO

Hojo laissa le micro dans la salle de Vincent branché. Il entendit Zack tenter d'engager la conversation avec Valentine, sans grand succès, et il ricana. Évidemment, le jeune idiot essayait n'importe quoi.

Il décida de s'en aller, mais, à tout hasard, il décida de faire enregistrer ce qui allait se passer là-dedans. Expérience, la vie entière n'était qu'une expérience pour lui. Confrontation entre le sujet Zack et le sujet Vincent, le deuxième en position de supériorité. Simple opposition entre la proie et le prédateur, mais cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant.

OoOoO

Zack ne me lâchait pas du regard. Hojo avait choisi un beau jeune homme, fort, musclé, pour ma nourriture. Ses yeux violets étaient d'une douceur étonnante, contrastant avec ses cheveux fous pointant dans toutes les directions. Sa peau était délicatement bronzée, ses muscles saillaient à chaque mouvement…

Mais s'il arrêtait de parler!

Lorsque j'avais senti sa peau, l'odeur de son sang m'avait à la fois enivré et repoussé. Les drogues étaient si fortes que je me sentais presque somnolent. Je m'étonnais qu'on ait pu en donner autant à un seul homme. Il devait donc être vraiment très fort. Sûrement rebelle, aussi.

Mais s'il arrêtait de parler!

J'avais une terrible envie de boire son sang, tout de suite, sa proximité me dérangeait. Sa voix était une vrille dans ma tête, qui me rappelait continuellement sa présence que j'aurais voulu éviter. Il était drogué, il ne disait que des imbécillités…

-Alors, Valentine, t'as vraiment passé dix ans dans cette boîte? Est-ce que ça t'arrivait de respirer, de temps en temps? Et, euh… pour aller au petit coin… tu faisais comment? Ah, c'est vrai, t'es une sorte de vampire, alors t'en a peut-être pas besoin… n'empêche…

Je faisais comme s'il n'était pas là, mais c'était difficile de ne pas me heurter à sa simple présence, son existence… Et il était sympathique… idiot, mais sympathique… bourré de tonnes de calmants qui lui faisaient dire des imbécillités, mais… et il était beau et… les contacts humains, les vrais contacts humains m'avaient tant manqué…

-Valentine… tu pourrais pas me dire ton prénom? Tu veux qu'on soit des amis?

Depuis une heure, il me posait ces deux questions sous différentes formes, sans arrêt. Je me demandais combien de temps sa gorge pourrait tenir sans s'irriter. Lui ne semblait pas se lasser. Les drogues. Une heure. Une heure avant de me lasser.

Je me suis approché de lui, le fixant. Mes yeux le firent taire assez rapidement. Mon visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je m'appelle Vincent, d'accord? Vin-cent. Mais je ne veux pas être ton ami. Tu vas te taire, maintenant?

-Mmm… probablement pas, dit-il en souriant.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'éloignai instantanément. Il se mit à rire.

-T'es foutument coincé, Vincent, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Bah, détendre l'ambiance un peu… je sais que tu vas boire mon sang et tout, mais… à part Cloud, je n'ai personne, et… Cloud, il est pratiquement légume… alors ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre, non? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un, toi qui as dormi dix ans dans une boîte?

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est manger et retourner dans cette boîte, comme tu dis.

-Ce que tu es froid…

-Tu le serais aussi si tu devais commettre un nouveau péché pour rester en vie.

-Un péché? Tu veux dire… boire mon sang? Bah, je ne crois pas que ce soit un péché tant que tu me laisses en vie… tu vois, c'est pour ça que je veux être ton ami!

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur le mur. Ses jambes flageolaient, mais il tenait bon.

-C'est justement pour ça que moi, je ne veux pas être ton ami, répliquai-je.

-J'ai décidé que je ne t'en voudrais pas pour si peu. J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais… tu ne devrais trop culpabiliser.

-Si tu avais vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu…

Il s'approcha de moi, en se tenant contre le mur. Il tremblait fortement, mais il insistait.

-Mais je m'en fous de ce que tu as vécu! s'exclama-t-il, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je veux juste parler avec quelqu'un avant que tu me vides de la moitié de mon sang et qu'ils me remettent dans ce tube de malheur!

À deux mètres de moi, il trébucha, je me suis précipité pour le rattraper. Je l'ai retenu par la poitrine d'une main, et j'ai conservé mon équilibre en m'appuyant sur le mur de l'autre. Malheureusement, la main qui avait rattrapé Zack était la gauche, la main mécanique. Mes doigts trop pointus entamèrent son chandail, et surtout, sa peau. Je sentis aussitôt l'odeur du sang, et je ne me contrôlai plus. L'odeur était bien trop forte, bien trop attirante, je n'y pouvais… plus rien.

Je poussai Zack par terre. Il tomba mollement, mais il fut surpris de me voir ensuite grimper sur lui et déchirer son chandail. Je me penchai sur sa poitrine et, du bout de la langue, je léchai les quelques gouttes de sang qui avait perlé. Je goûtais les calmants, mais cela m'indifférait. D'ailleurs, pour si peu, je n'allais pas être malade pour si peu… juste quelques gouttes… ne rien gaspiller… le sang… c'était si bon…

Je l'entendais gémir, de ce que je supposais être de la douleur – après tout, c'était très léger, mais il était quand même blessé par ma faute… mais quand je relevai la tête, après avoir léché la plus petite trace sanglante qui demeurait, je fus surpris de voir cet air… d'extase… sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, ça devenait vraiment bon…

-Il n'y a plus de sang, répondis-je.

-Du sang? fit-il en regardant sa propre poitrine. Je n'ai rien senti… alors ce n'était que pour ça? Moi qui croyais que tu te décoinçais enfin…

Je voulus me relever, honteux de ma position actuelle qui me faisait ressembler à un mélange de junkie en manque et de nymphomane, mais il me retint par le cou et approcha ma tête de la sienne. À cause des drogues, il avait perdu de sa force, mais son bras avait gagné en lourdeur. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me dégager.

-Nan, reste…

-Mais…

Il m'embrassa. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager. Ses lèvres étaient douces et humides, et je pris un certain plaisir à me faire embrasser de la sorte.

-Tu vois, ça fait du bien de se laisser aller pendant un moment, non?

-C'est toi qui m'as forcé.

-Bien sûr, Vincent, tu as été forcé par un gars sous calmants qui n'a presque plus de forces. À ta place, je n'irais pas m'en vanter sur tous les toits.

Je me sentis rougir, et il m'embrassa à nouveau, un court baiser cette fois.

-Tu es vraiment… wow, quand on ne te regarde que quelques secondes, tu as l'air d'un monstre, mais de près, comme ça…

-Où veux-tu en venir, Zack?

Il m'embrassa encore, puis il prit mon bras mécanique en mains. Je le laissai faire, intrigué. Il en posa les doigts dans son cou, et appuya fermement. Je compris où il voulait en venir seulement au moment où je vis le sang perler. En fait, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, puisque je ne contrôlais plus rien.

OoOoO

Hojo revint, un café à la main, pour écouter durant quelques instants ce qui se passait dans la crypte. Entendant des gémissements étouffés et des râles, il se dit que Valentine n'avait pu se contrôler et qu'il s'en prenait déjà à Zack. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Vincent absorberait les calmants présents dans le corps du jeune homme et il se rendormirait plus vite. Plus de problèmes pour le remettre dans le cercueil. Hojo soupira d'aise et repartit vers le labo, en laissant l'enregistreuse toujours allumée.

OoOoO

Ah! Mais que ça faisait du bien! Vincent savait comment on lèche et suce une peau… d'accord, j'étais couvert d'égratignures du cou à l'aine, mais… ça faisait du bien!

Il faisait lui-même les égratignures, maintenant. Il était vraiment excité, il ne le cachait même plus. Qu'il était beau… Je décidai de prendre son entrejambe en mains pour mieux en juger. Il sursauta à ce contact, et il arrêta de me lécher le cou. Dommage, sa langue était divine.

-Zack… tu ne devrais même pas y songer.

-Pourquoi pas?

Je baissai son pantalon et je pris son membre, déjà bien dur, entre mes mains. Ce fut à son tour de gémir d'extase. Je décidai de glisser par terre, le long de son corps : c'était à mon tour de sucer quelque chose, il m'en avait donné l'envie, depuis tout à l'heure… Ses gémissements devinrent des cris.

Il arracha son membre à ma bouche alors qu'il en était, je le sentais, presque au moment critique. J'étais presque déçu, mais il en profita plutôt pour baisser mon propre pantalon. Durant un court instant, j'eus peur qu'il n'entaille mon précieux… mais il se contenta de se le mettre en bouche. Enfin, quand je dis se contenter… c'est plutôt moi qu'il a contenté… divinement, ou même diaboliquement, d'ailleurs…

Il traça une autre marque sanglante sur ma peau, le long de mon torse, de mon nombril jusqu'à ma gorge, et entreprit de la lécher. Bon jusqu'à la dernière goutte, non? Puis il se laissa tomber sur mon épaule, le menton dans le creux de mon cou.

-Sale agace, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Ça t'apprendra à être aussi sexy, répliquai-je.

-J'ai horriblement faim, et tout ce que j'ai pris n'était qu'un amuse-gueule… j'ai encore plus faim qu'avant. C'est de ta faute.

-Mais sers-toi!

-Tu es encore sous l'effet des calmants, je n'ai pas envie de les absorber en buvant…

-Qu'est-ce que ça change?

Il eut l'air un peu idiot, et il me dit qu'il ne voulait pas être malade. Je lui répondis en reprenant le contrôle de son phallus. Il tenta, sans grand effort, de repousser ma main, puis il profita du moment qui passait. Lorsqu'il jouit, j'étalai les quelques grosses gouttes sur sa peau.

-Je… je me sens coupable… haleta-t-il.

-Aucune raison, mets-toi bien dans la tête que je suis consentant à tout ce que tu vas me faire.

Il hocha la tête et renifla mon cou à nouveau. Il passa sa langue, puis le bout de ses crocs sur une partie sensible. Il était si…

Douleur atroce – un seul instant, puis ce fut une pure jouissance. Alors c'était ça se faire sucer le sang par un vampire? Mon membre durcit à nouveau et se leva, contre celui de Vincent qui semblait lui aussi soumis aux mêmes lois du plaisir. Chaque gorgée me faisait monter à un nouvel étage du paradis.

-Wow, Vincent… c'est…

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche. Le message était clair. D'accord, pour une fois, j'allais me taire.

OoOoO

Lorsque Hojo se décida à s'aventurer dans la crypte, il ne trouva que Zack, par terre, endormi, le sourire aux lèvres et le chandail déchiré. Hojo pouvait voir de multiples petites éraflures sur sa peau, et seulement deux bonnes marques de crocs dans le cou. Vincent était dans son cercueil, endormi, rassasié.

Hojo fit ramener le corps de Zack dans le laboratoire, et il entreprit lui-même de lui bander le torse, après y avoir appliqué quelques baumes cicatrisants. Le jeune SOLDIER s'éveilla au beau milieu de l'opération, mais comme il était bien attaché, il ne put rien faire.

-Oh merde, moi qui croyais que c'était Vincent qui me… tant pis.

-J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop pénible, dit Hojo d'un air absent.

-Vous savez, professeur, répondit Zack en souriant, des repas comme ça, je n'attendrais pas à tous les dix ans pour me les faire… moi, je m'en taperais matin, midi et soir!

Étonné de la réaction de son sujet, Hojo se demanda si les calmants et la forte prise de sang n'avaient pas altéré ses facultés mentales.

-Enfin, ajouta Zack avec un clin d'oeil, si jamais un jour il a encore faim, dites-lui que je suis disponible, d'accord?

-Hm.

Hojo laissa le soin à ses assistants de remettre le sujet Zack dans son tube expérimental, et il se promit d'aller écouter cet enregistrement au plus tôt. Cela ne pourrait que lui réserver de bonnes surprises… S'imaginait-il à quel point?


End file.
